


Rain or Snow | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tadashi is bae, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's storming out, and Tadashi can't just stay home when he knows his girlfriend is terrified of thunder and lightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Snow | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

_BOOM!_

Tadashi shot up from his bed, the loud crash of thunder waking him up and making him jump, his heart beating rapidly. He soon calmed down and ran his fingers through his dark hair, ready to fall back asleep.

And he would have, if it wasn't for the next crash of thunder and flash of lightening. He wiped his eyes and looked at his phone for the time, sighing as he realized it was one in the morning.

What a time to be awake…

And just as he laid back down and closed his eyes, they shot open again, and this time it wasn't because of the storm.

His girlfriend was deathly afraid of thunder and lightening.

He wasted no time in throwing the covers off of his body and throwing on some black sweatpants over his boxers and a sweatshirt over his white tank top. He yawned as he put on his trademark ball cap and his black Converse, quickly grabbing a pen and a Post-It note, writing down three words that Hiro wouldn't make sense of, but Aunt Cass would.

_Girlfriend. Storm. Later._

He wiped his eyes once more and picked up his keys, pulling his hood on over his hat and going outside in the rain to his bike, revving it up and rushing downtown. You lived a ways away from him and he wanted to get there quickly, as driving in the rain was never fun.

He cut the engine the second he stopped in the driveway, removing the keys and hopping off, rushing to the front door and using his key on his keyring to open up the door, locking it behind him and quickly removing his hood and hat, shaking out his dark hair before going upstairs.

"(Name)?" He called.

He opened up the bedroom door to see your hunched form under the blanket. He pulled off his soaked sweatshirt and tossed it to the side along with his also-wet sweatpants. He pulled up the comforter on the other side of the bed and slipped underneath it, his form curling perfectly with yours.

You turned in his arms and hid your face in his chest, "T-Tadashi…"

"Shh…" He pet your hair and kissed your forehead, pulling you as close to him as he could. "It's alright, honeybee, I got ya."

"What're you doing awake? And why did you drive across town-"

_CRACK!_

Tadashi thanked the thunder for cutting the lecture short. He held you even tighter as you curled up even closer than before, and he was curious as to how you could possibly move closer to him, though he wasn't complaining.

"I got ya, I got ya." He comforted, "I was woken up by the storm and I remembered how you're scared of storms. So I got here as quickly as I could, and it looks like I got here in time, because it's getting worse."

"Y-You risked something bad happening so you could come see me?"

Tadashi smiled down at you, "Well yeah. Through rain or snow, day or night, young or old, I'll be here for you."

You smiled and kissed your boyfriend lovingly, "You're amazing, Tadashi. I love you."

"I love you too. Though I was thinking…" He trailed off, his cheeks heating up as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" You asked curiously.

"Well… You know... I wouldn't have to travel so far if we, y'know…"

"Yeah?"

"Moved in together?" He said as more of a question.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! I mean, Aunt Cass would probably talk about how it's about time-"

He chuckled and kissed you, "We'll talk about it more when we've had some sleep."

You nodded and gave him one more kiss before closing your eyes and hiding your face in his chest. He wrapped his warm arms around you and fell asleep with you, already anticipating for when the nasty storm went away.

_Rain or snow, day or night, young or old…_

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EVEN SORRY.
> 
> I saw Big Hero 6 for the first time and couldn't help myself. I am already completely smitten with Tadashi after one viewing. UGH, WHY HE GOTTA BE DEAD, THOUGH?! (Well, I don't think he's actually dead. WHERE THE BODY AT, THOUGH? Even seeing the body sometimes isn't enough proof... *cough*MGS2*cough*)
> 
> Whatever. Next story is that Zach story, I promise!


End file.
